


Hangover

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Hangover

Something was off for Priya LaCroix and she didn’t like it.

The fashion icon was used to a more pampered and comfortable way of living, but ever since Amy went out on her own, Priya has felt on edge. She couldn’t place it, but Priya wanted Amy back home as soon as possible. 

Outside, lightning and thunder rained down upon the city that Priya called home, making the vampire wonder if Amy might catch a cold.

‘What do I care if she does?’

The thought repeated in Priya’s head, but she didn’t know why she felt it necessary to convince herself of her indifference. Amy knew the risks of going out with Lily, and it wasn’t Priya’s responsibility what happened to the alluring human. 

So why did she notice every tick of the clock, every drop of rain and why did she cringe at each crash of thunder? Priya was never the type to pay much attention to such details. Hers was a life of indulgence and none had satisfied her like Amy. 

Perhaps it was the extraordinary pleasure Priya was missing. Either way, she found herself wishing she could will Amy to return home immediately.

Hours passed like weeks when that familiar smell wafted in Priya’s nose. It was Amy, down below. Priya couldn’t wait and with blinding speed, raced down, picked Amy up and brought her to their bed. 

It was obvious that Amy had been drinking. The human didn’t even seem to notice how she ended up on the mattress. Her speech was slurred and Priya could tell she was about to vomit. As the vampire carried Amy to the bathroom, she realized that her silk white dress was an early victim of the contents from Amy’s stomach. 

Sure, it was disgusting, but Priya hardly noticed. She just wanted to get Amy in front of a toilet before she vomited any further.

“Are you ok?” She asked Amy, who simply nodded and leaned in to kiss the vampire. Without a thought, Priya pressed her lips to the humans before excusing herself to get changed.

As Priya undressed, a number of thoughts swirled in her mind like why she bothered to ask Amy how she was feeling or why she was comfortable kissing her after she just vomited. She also took a minute to admire her naked form in the mirror. Priya has never been shy about how beautiful she is and even wondered if that night might not be over just yet.

Immediately, Priya shook her head. It’s was likely that Amy wouldn’t even remember that night by morning and she realized it wasn’t right to take advantage. Not to mention, with the headache Amy was enduring, intimacy was probably the last thing on her mind, so Priya searched the drawers for pajamas for both herself and Amy.

Satisfied that Amy had poured out the entire contents of her stomach, Priya carried her girlfriend back to bed and changed her into the pajamas. At that point, Priya wasn’t sure what to do and called the only person she could think of: Kamilah.

On the other end, Priya heard a sweet-sounding voice with an English accent. “Kamilah Sayeed’s residence. Mary speaking.”

Priya already felt embarrassed by calling in the first place but thought it might be worse if she hung up. Perhaps, Kamilah’s lover could help her.

“Uhh, hi. I don’t know if Kamilah is around, but my name is Priya and my… my girlfriend has been drinking and has a bad hangover.”

“Not to worry, gorgeous,” the friendly voice responded, “make sure she drinks plenty of water and gets lots of rest in bed. Her body will take care of the rest.”

Now Priya felt especially odd. She wasn’t used to the warm, comforting feeling that came with talking to Kamilah’s girlfriend. Strange things were happening to the vampires once they started dating. Both Priya and Kamilah had become softer, dare she say, compassionate.

Letting go of the hard exterior wouldn’t be easy. But Priya considered, for the first time, that she’d found someone worth embarking on that journey for and decided to let her heart guide her. 

The bedroom was dark but Priya’s eyes could see everything. She brought a tall glass of water next to Amy’s bedside and carefully climbed inside as not to wake her. Priya could tell that Amy’s head was hurting, so she gently massaged her temples while kissing the top of the human’s head. Every day the vampire was changing, and she finally realized it was because she was in love. And as she drifted off to sleep, she contemplated whether or not that love could turn her into the last thing she ever thought she could be: a good person.


End file.
